


Tangled

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Hair Pulling Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinktober fest 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, explicit - Freeform, stranded in an M planet, the old cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Julian and Garak end up alone in an uninhabited planet, with their hair in a bad condition... Garak's attempts to untangle Julian's end up in unexpected places.





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> First one for the kinktober 2019!
> 
> This... this didn't start with the idea of devolving into smut, and yet, here we are.

After yet another crash on an M class planet — really, these Federation runabouts are a disaster and Garak can’t believe he was conned by Julian to enter one... again— and a whole day of bickering and arguing without really managing to repair anything, Garak and Julian decide to rest for the night and continue working in the morning. They are both annoyed, dirty, tired and frustrated, but somebody ought to repair the damn ship, and well, it’s all Julian’s fault for insisting in going to Risa anyway.

This leaves Garak to wake up to a sight he never could have expected: a human that has his hair all messy, sticking up in different directions and with a certain floppiness it doesn’t have normally. He certainly heard Julian toss and turn all through the night, but he never expected his usually perfect hair to look like that.

Julian raises an eyebrow when he sees the cardassian’s hair not perfectly flat and styled, but loose and with some hint of movement, small spikes behind his ears and strands standing in all directions at the top of his head. If he was not in such a bad mood and lack of caffeine, he’d find it extremely funny.

“I didn’t even know your hair could do that. I thought cardassian one was naturally flat.”

"I didn't know yours could, either. You don't happen to have a comb and oil or cream in your medical bag, do you?" Garak doesn’t dare think how messy his hair must look. So, so undignified.

“I’m sure I do, and some gel that will at least work for my hair, if not yours.”

Julian starts searching through the bag. He finds the comb and a mirror, but he does not find the gel. He passes Garak the comb while frantically searching. It must be somewhere, it has to. He never leaves his quarters without it. Without gel, the comb will only give him frizz and he'll end up looking as if he had touched an electric plug. 

Garak manages to smooth his own back into a bun, and ties it with a piece of cloth he produces from his pocket. It’s not his favorite look, but it will do. No loose ends, and it won't bother him while he works in repairing the runabout. He’ll have time to worry about being fashionable once he’s back in the station.

“Looking for something, my dear doctor? Do you need my help?”

Julian gives him a panicked look. It's bad enough Garak has to see him with his head at his worst, but to also have him watch and catalog how ridiculous it can look for hours is just torture. Not to mention arriving at the station looking like a hedgehog that woke up on the wrong side of the bed. His nurses won’t let him live up it down. 

"I can't comb my hair. It would get full of static."

“I see, that would be a problem. I take it you somehow forgot to pack hair gel?”

Garak glances over at the mess of curls falling across Julian’s forehead and sticking up in several directions. He’s never seen it like this before, Julian’s hair always stiff and shaped by the time he's out of his quarters. It certainly is a wild and... interesting look. “Well, if it helps, I don’t think this looks bad on you.”

"Not bad? Just look at this! I can't see patients like this!"

“There are no patients here, because in case you forgot about it, we crashed on our way to the Vulcan conference. And I think it looks better like this, in fact. Normally your hair is so ... stiff.”

"You’re one to talk about stiff hair“, Julian scoffs, but gives him a little smile. “Yours does look nice like this, too. I didn't even imagine it would look like that in the morning." 

“We cardassians can’t let hair get in the way or look less than perfectly neat. It’s an insult to the State.” Garak explains casually, but then touches his bun. “But fixing mine seems a bit easier than fixing yours.”

"Mine is immune to most combing systems. I hate it." Julian huffs and sits on the floor, defeated. At this point Garak probably cataloged every single stray strand, so the damage is done.

“Hmm, want me to see if I can do something with it?”

"Fine. Try it." 

Julian’s breath hitches in anticipation. He’s waited for something like this for years. Who knew his opportunity would arise after an untimely crash?

And that’s how he ends up with his hair somehow even messier and more tangled than ever before, with not one seduction attempt made in the process. Julian points an accusing finger at Garak, pressing into his chest slightly.

"I'm holding you responsible if I have to cut it, Garak."

“Of course you are. Still, I like how they all spring up from your head like coils.” He gets close, touching the strands softly and with interest.

"Oh yes, so nice and fashionable. Come on, let's search for a source of water so I can at least try to use that to make it behave. I should have known you were not perfect at every craft."

Julian carries his medkit and his bad mood with him. Garak has a comb in one hand and a phaser in the other. While this planet seems mostly uninhabited, he’s not ready to leave anything to chance.

Eventually they find some water in a small pond. Julian tests the water first with his tools to make sure it’s safe and won’t poison them or make his hair fall out. The last thing he needs is ending up bald. Once he’s satisfied with the results, he dips his head in the water and tries to untangle his hair with his fingers. No use. Garak made a complete mess. Julian sighs and grabs the comb, trying to detangle knots out of his hair. He pulls on a few. “How does it look?”

"Want me to be honest or to tell you what you want to hear, dear?"

“Be honest.” Julian sighs defeated as he drops the comb to the ground, sitting with a small huff.

"I could adjust the phaser to the lowest setting to cut it."

The look in Julian's eyes tells him it was not the kind of honesty he was expecting. Well, he can’t say Garak didn’t give him a choice about what to hear.

“Please don’t. I don’t think it’s that bad - once we’re back on the ship I can - I think I may try to...“ Julian is rambling a bit, eyes like plates and slowly moving away from Garak.

"Or, I can try to untangle it again, if that'll be more or your liking. I think I understand how your hair works a bit better now I saw how you tried with your fingers."

Julian gulps, stomach dropping a bit. This could end in disaster. It’s not like he has a lot of options at this point.

“Very much so. I would rather not have a phaser near my head, if I have a choice in the matter.”

Garak circles him appreciatively, pulling a bit here and there. "It may hurt a bit, it really looks tangled. My fault, I’m afraid I have to admit, but still, I feel obliged to warn you."

“Luckily I’m quite good with pain.”

Garak raises and eyeridge at that and Julian blushes, noticing how it sounds, but keeps eye contact as the reptile man sits on a patch of grass near the river. It didn’t sound like he intended to, but now it’s too late to try to clarify. Garak smiles a little, curious as he pulls out a few tangles. If he tugs a bit harder than necessary as a test, well then.

Julian inhales heavily when Garak tugs, but forces himself to be still. He won’t give Garak the satisfaction of making a noise or complaining, that much is clear in his head. Garak raises an eye ridge at that, but doesn’t say anything so much as file it away for later. He works on a another, more difficult looking tangle next. This time Julian makes a small whiny sound, but doesn't move from where he's sitting, letting Garak work.

“My, my, and what does that noise mean when a human makes it?” Garak asks with a wry smile, breathing close to Julian’s ear.

"It means you're pulling my hair, Garak." He tries to sound cold but what comes out is a little breathless, and he hears the cardassian chuckle.

“Of course. My apologies for being so blind."

"Good. Wouldn't do good to put strange ideas in your head." Julian makes a small sound again when Garak tugs another tangled curl.

“Of course not, doctor. Trust me when I say, I only have the purest of thoughts about you.”

"I thought I was supposed to not trust you." He relaxes and leans back, head almost against Garak's chest.

Garak raises an eyebrow at that, this time tugging on the next lock a bit more gently. “And yet you seem determined to do so.”

"Maybe I'm trying to confuse you. Get  _ you _ to trust me." He hums a bit under Garak's touch, relaxing and closing his eyes against his will.

“Well then, I have to commend your skills as a spy after all.”

"I'm still full of surprises, my dear tailor." Julian smiles widely, leaning into the touch.

“Of course you are. And I have to say today’s are quite pleasant.”

"What, the secret of my terribly looking bed hair?"

Garak softly pulls another lock and lets it curl around his finger. Yes, so much better than the perfectly combed, stiff style Julian usually sports.

“More as some clues that it's giving me for the future.”

"About hairdressing?" Julian chuckles lightly, laying on Garak's chest more boldly. For an unfortunate situation as being stranded, this is certainly the best scenario he could have hoped for.

“Mm, yes, I could add that to my shop now. And about more important things.” Garak leans in as he untangles a few knots in the front, hands dipping in and out of Julian’s eye line, pulling a bit more roughly.

"Thinking about diversifying your trade?" Julian asks, a bit breathless.

“Oh yes, I’m thinking we’re both discovering diverse new interests.”

"Oh, you think I'm discovering something today?"

“That, or you’ve decided to let me in on something. “

Julian turns and looks at him, an amused look in his eyes. "I always let everybody in. I'm known for not having social boundaries and being on the oversharing side."

“Yes, but there are a few things you keep hidden. One being your hair.”

"Because I don't like it. It’s too messy and ridiculous." He huffs and turns again, letting his back fall again on Garak’s chest.

“Well, I happen to like it very much. It suits you.”

"Messy and uncontrollable? Why, thank you, Garak."

Garak touches his cheek almost unbearably softly, and regrets not being able to see Julian's expression. “Wild and free, and unconventionally beautiful.”

This time Julian doesn’t dare turn to catch Garak’s sight. "Is that how you see me?"

“Yes, or how I’d like to see you, anyway. You keep that part of yourself hidden.”

"There's not much room in my life for free and wild lately."

“I’ve noticed. Maybe it’s time to make room again.”

Julian sighs, pulling his legs against his chest. "Where? Certainly not in the station, with a war about to begin."

“Maybe not during work hours, but otherwise. Maybe you need to fulfill your needs with someone else. Someone besides Miles, someone who can give you different things.”

"And what needs do you think I have, Mister Garak? That Miles can't quite fulfill?"

Now he looks him in the eye, daring. If Garak wants to make a move, well, this is it. 

“I think you’re lonely and I think you want someone to let you be out of control. You want someone to take you to your limits and push you beyond them, without judging you.”

"And you're offering?" Julian knows he should just shut up, stop all this. This is but a small stop in the road, and soon they’ll be back in the station, to their polite and distant relationship.

“I’ve been offering for years. I just didn’t think you were interested.”

"I didn't realize something was being offered, perhaps." It’s a blatant lie, and they both know it, but both are quite comfortable with lies after all.

“It was. I would like to have you, if you’d have me.”

"And what if you don't like me once I pass my limits?" That’s it. The fear. That fear that makes him either chase impossible relationships, or pursue the ones he can have crash and burn before they have time to bloom, not deep enough to hurt him badly.

“I can’t imagine ever not liking you. But maybe we should pass that bridge when we get there.”

"Most people find me annoying sooner or later."

“Are you implying I’m like most people? I thought I was different to the Federation people and that was what made me interesting.”

"I'm only saying I'm not most people's cup of tea."

“Well, you happen to be mine. Now be quiet and accept it.” There’s a harshness to that that makes Julian realize it’s not as much a suggestion as an order. And he doesn’t find it annoying. At all. In fact, he...

"Oh, I should just accept? And if I don't, what? you'll keep tugging at my hair?" He turns and leans closer to Garak, slightly hovering him, a defiant smile on his lips and a hand lightly on his chest to help balance.

“Yes, I will.” Garak gives another lock a particularly hard tug as if making a point, and leans closer to Julian’s face, mouth slightly parted.

"And what are you trying to achieve by doing that?" Julian looks Garak in the eye mischievously. He’s liking this game a bit more than he should. But then again, they are alone on a nice planet, and their complicated lives seem to be so many lightyears away.

“Making both of us very happy, going by the sounds you made earlier.”

"Oh, so you think your tugging of my hair is making me happy? You have peculiar ideas, my dear Garak."

Garak pulls his hair roughly and Julian whimpers. “Do I? So you don’t like this at all?”

"I can't say it's not somehow nice." He gets closer to Garak's face. "Although I'd like to know what else are you planning to do. Sooner or later my hair will be untangled."

“It almost is, now. And I suppose that depends on how you feel about something like this.” Garak leans in, mouth hovering over Julian’s as he grips his shoulders tightly.

"I don't know, I haven't felt it yet." He smiles mischievously.

Garak kisses him rough then, pushing him back against the rocks on the shore. When he breaks the kiss he smiles. “And now?

"And now, I think I need another sample before I decide. You know, just to be sure. Have to be thorough, of course."

Garak grins wickedly and pushes him down to the grass more roughly this time, gaze filling with a surprising amount of passion.

Julian grabs his hair desperately, pushing Garak to be more on top of him.

Garak shakes his head, biting the corner of the human's lip roughly as he wraps his hands around Julian’s shoulders to hold him in place. Julian lets out a pitiful whine at that, grabbing Garak's bun and undoing it, enjoying the alien texture of his hair. Garak raises an eyebrow, making a low noise in the back of his throat. He presses another hot kiss to his throat, undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

Julian stills, and when Garak is about to ask if anything's wrong, he bites a scale, hard enough to leave a mark. "You know, I always wondered how sensitive they are."

Garak gasps, eyes widening, and makes an almost whining sound in the back of his throat. “Oh, very sensitive, my dear doctor.”

"Should I repeat it, then?" He kisses the zone he just bit, licking it lightly.

“Yes, though really I should find out where you’re sensitive too.” Garak nips down the side of Julian’s jaw and toward his neck. “Let me know when I get warm.”

"That certainly is getting closer." Julian closes his eyes, making small approving sounds.

Garak presses several rough kisses down the side of his neck, hands dipping inside his uniform. Julian lets out a low moan when Garak bites him in the shoulder. The cardassian grins into the mark, pressing nail marks across his shoulder blades as he slowly pulls the top of his uniform down.

Julian lets him, until he's only in his undershirt and pants. He starts looking for the seams of Garak's clothes. "My turn now, I think. Not fair to let you do all the job, after all."

“Yes, yes, I’m curious to see if you can find all the different buttons and latches without help.”

"Oh, there's no need to rush, is it? I'd like to see if  _ you _ can just wait until I find them all." He pulls Garak under him and starts nibbling on a scale leisurely. Suddenly he has a plan, and wonders how long his lizard will be able to keep still.

“I’m not the impatient one here, Doctor.” Garak watches as Julian finds a button, looking far too pleased with himself.

"We shall see." He touches the skin that was just revealed, enjoying the texture. Soft scales and darker, tougher plates, so much more interesting than his own smooth and soft one. So many places he only saw in medical texts and wondered how they felt to the touch.

Garak watches as Julian presses his mouth to the skin there, nipping at the softer spaces. He lets out a low groan.

"Seems I found a good spot. What about here?" he undoes the next button.

“Hmm, that spot might be quite nice too.” Garak grins a little as he brings his own hands up to grip Julian’s back.

Soon he starts to realize Julian is really taking his time and enjoying it. He could afford to unbutton a couple more buttons, couldn't he? He lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a whimper, grabbing Julian’s wrists. Julian has the audacity to smirk at him. It’s Garak’s fault, after all. He asked him to go wild and free. “Am I going to slow for you, my dear tailor?”

"No, but I could show you where is the next seam, since you seem not to be able to find it on your own."

“Hmm, I think I’ll find it just fine once you let go of my hands, Elim.”

"Or I could show your hands the general direction of it."

“Mmm, you could. I am rather flexible.”

Garak tugs Julian's hands to the next seam, hoping he won't just turn them away. To his surprise, the human is strong enough to keep him in place, so he just keeps Garak's hands there, not letting him move. Not surprising, perhaps, since he's suspected for a long time Julian is not quite human, but certainly annoying, given their current situation.

Julian smiles a bit wider as he holds their hands intertwined there for a few minutes, letting Garak grow more desperate.

"Julian, do you want me to beg or what? Please!" Garak is enjoying being overpowered, even if he feels more and more restless. It's not every day that he finds somebody able to do so, and even less common to find somebody he'd let do so and live to tell the tale.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did, to be honest.” Julian answers back with a grin, though he does start working on the seam. With his teeth. Slowly.

"Then please, just let me show you where the remaining seams are. I give up! Please!"

“All right.” Julian leans back so he’s resting on his elbows, at Garak's side. “Show me.”

Garak starts to undo them hurriedly, but Julian stops him with a tutting sound. "I said show, not undo. Don't rush."

Garak lets out a low sigh, carefully undoing each button at a speed that feels absolutely punishing, at least in his mind.

Julian chuckles, amused, a gleam in his eyes. "I thought you were a patient man, Garak."

“It turns out that some men can test even my patience.”

"I'll take they as a compliment." He propels himself forward and licks the skin just revealed.

“Take it however you want.” Garak groans, letting his head fall back, and Julian can’t figure out if the grumpiness is put on or not. He looks at Garak's face and decides that yes, he's faking it, and enjoying every moment, mouth slightly open and limbs relaxed.

Julian leans in and captures his lip between his own, biting down on it as his hands slide lower. Garak whimpers and grabs Julian's hair, pulling him closer desperately. He's too far gone to have restraint and patience.

Julian grins and lets himself lean in this time, kissing Garak long and hard until he can hear him panting when he breaks the kiss.

"I told you patience has its rewards, tailor." He kisses him again and his hands go for the seams of the pants.

“I hope that you have quite the lovely reward in mind, doctor, for you certainly would make a good torturer.”

"Oh, I do, don't worry about that. It wouldn't serve you as a lesson in patience if there wasn't one, would it?" He finishes unclasping Garak's pants and looks him right in the eye.

“It does seem like the type of lesson the Federation would teach though. One with a happy ending.”

"Certainly it is the one  _ I _ would like to teach." He finishes unclasping his pants and gives him a light kiss there, trying to measure his reaction.

Garak hitches his hips a little, letting out a low breath. Julian chuckles and then goes fully on him, not giving him time to do anything but reach for anything to clutch his fists. Garak ends up with one buried in the doctor's curls and the other in the grass, groaning when Julian starts to hum some unknown hymn around him.

Finally Julian lets go of him and starts undressing slowly, standing with his feet at each side of Garak. Garak licks his lips as he watches from the floor as inch new line of flesh is revealed, sunlight making the human flesh seem to shine.

Julian smiles. "See anything you like?"

“Quite a few things, though I have to admit I miss your mouth.”

"Very well." Julian looks at him clad only in his now open pants and boots, and descends on Garak again, smiling each time his efforts get rewarded by a soft noise. Eventually Julian picks up the pace again, reciting a particularly annoying Cardassian elegy Garak once read aloud to him. Soon he starts increasing his rhythm until Garak can't take it anymore. Garak groans and starts hitching his hips, tugging on Julian’s curls roughly again. Julian grins, one hand coming up to slide across his chest and touch the spoon there.

He looks incredibly smug once Garak comes with a whimpering sound, arching his eyebrows and smiling as he presses the back of his hand over his mouth. Garak sits up and starts clasping his clothes again. He stands up and looks at Julian, smiling.

"Now we took care of this matter, we should repair the runabout, dear."

Julian sits back on his heels, eyes almost comically wide and half nude. He can feel his face get red with indignation. “Excuse me?”

"Well, yes, it was all so very nice and enjoyable, but I'm sure we are missed at the station."

“Garak! You can’t just come and then leave me hanging like that. Did they not teach you any manners on Cardassia?”

"I thought it was a lesson on patience, dear." Garak smiles smugly at him, not quite leaving the place but not making an effort to sit again with Julian either, who is starting to panic now.

“Garak, please. I promise I’ll be very patient if you have even just the slightest bit of mercy here.” Julian borderline begs, eyes pleading as he takes a few steps closer on all fours. Surely Garak will not leave him like this, will him?

"Oh, I so like you begging like that. A bit more, please?" He stops buttoning his vest, looking down at the human with a far too pleased smile.

“Garak, please touch me, anywhere you want. Do whatever you want, please. Anything.” Julian pleads as he stands up and takes a few steps closer, resting one hand over Garak’s.

"Not so cocky as some moments before, are you? Finish undressing."

Julian hurriedly strips off his boots and pants, tossing them to the side before he’s back on Garak, mouth on a neckridge. Garak tuts and pushes him away, shaking his head softly.

"I thought  _ you _ wanted to be touched."

“Well yes, but I thought you might still like being touched too.”

"No, I don't. I want you to do as I tell you, now. Is that ok?"

Julian takes a step back, smile nervous but not at all frightened, relief washing over his factions. “All right. That’s all right, I can do that. What do you want me to do?”

"Show me which parts you'd like me to touch. Sit in the grass again and show me."

Julian sits down, leaning back a bit on his elbows with his legs stretched out in front of him. He slides his hands over his nipples first, playing with one a bit while keeping eye contact with Garak.

"You'd like me to bite you there, too? be a bit rough? Just enough to make you gasp, perhaps." He sits in front of Julian, not touching him but giving him the most interested look. Julian moans softly.

“Yes, I’d like that very much. Almost as much as you liked it when I touched your chest spoon, I think.” Julian adds with a grin as he slides his hands ever so slowly down his stomach.

"And that line you're doing with your hand. You'd like me to do it with my fingers or my mouth? I could do any."

Julian closes his eyes and sighs at the idea. He almost purrs as he talks. “Your mouth. I can just imagine it slowly going down my chest and into the dip of my hips and then -“ he moans again, smiling.

"And then what, dear? Don't leave me hanging there. I could do so many things, you know. I could lick you there right away, or maybe go for a toe, just to piss you off a bit."

“Yes, I think you’d do the second, actually, to test my patience. And then slowly bite your way up my calves” - Julian imitates it with his nails, “and right when I am losing interest you would start kissing the inside of my thighs.”

"Certainly sounds lovely. I may even make you feel a bit scared I'll keep using my teeth just when I. Arrive. There."

Julian racks his nails closer to his hips, biting his lip. “Oh, yes. It would be a good kind of fear though, the kind where I don’t know whether to flinch back or push up toward you in the hopes you touch me right where I want you to.”

Garak leans closer, hands hovering Julian's chest but still not touching. "And of course I wouldn't bite you there. But certainly I'd like to know how you taste like. Show me what you'd like me to do there, with your hands. Tell me."

Julian brings his hands between his legs and starts at an achingly slow pace. “You wouldn’t be quick. You’d want to make me suffer a bit first.”

"You don't seem to be suffering that much. Yet I think I'd also like to get inside you, don't you think? In and around, at the same time."

Julian smirks leaning back a bit more and spreading his legs and letting go an obscene sound. “Yes, yes. You’d have to be careful, of course, considering how delicate humans are.”

"Of course. But I think you could show me what to do, then. Just so I know where your limits are."

Not to mention probably he's far less delicate than a normal human.

Julian grins and sucks on the first finger on his right hand, adding a few more. “Lubrication helps, but we can make do out here in the woods.”

"Lucky for you, we cardassians have natural lubrication, so I don't think you'd have problems. And then what? I need you to teach me the correct way, after all."

“Do you, now? Well, you’d bring your fingers down here, like this.”

Garak looks at him with interest, enjoying seeing Julian like that, no shame or care for the world, just basking in the hungry stare fixed on him, giving him a show. "I see. Quite educational. And then just keep moving faster and faster?"

“Oh yes, and sometimes moving them back and forth like this, searching for that point that - Oh! - there! well, that’s marvelous.”

"Mm, I think I'd like to give it a try, what do you say?"

“I’d like that a lot. Are you sure you can keep up?” he smiles, not removing his hands just yet.

"We shall see." He bolts to his side and kisses him roughly, sinking his nails on his scalp.

Julian gasps into the kiss, the sudden movement making him jostle in rather wonderful ways.

Garak then does as he promised, going down in a hot line of kisses and bites, and Julian has to use his hands for balance under the fierceness of the attack. He moans loud and uninhibited, throwing his head back and going near boneless.

Garak decides to tease him with his feet later. For now he goes directly between his legs, and replaces Julian's fingers with his own, probing him softly and licking his calves.

Julian moans wantonly, bringing a hand up to grab one of Garak’s ridges. “I assume I can touch you again?”

"Yes, you can. And kiss and bite too, should you want to do it." He moves his fingers slowly inside him, and then puts his mouth between Julian's legs, enjoying the utterly debauched scream that gifts him with.

Julian hitches his hips back and forth, not sure which direction is better. He tries to muffle his screams and decides the best way is against Garak’s shoulder, teeth sinking into a ridge at the base of his neck.

Garak lets out of him with a small noise and pushes him back, until Julian is laying on the grass, panting and with his eyes glassy. "Want me to replace my fingers with something a bit bigger?"

“Oh God, yes. Can you go again already? I’ve read several research papers on Cardassian stamina and -“

"Shut up, doctor." Garak gets inside him slowly, making sure Julian is not feeling any pain.

“Of course. We can save the pillow talk for when we have pillows.” Julian sighs and then immediately wraps his legs around Garak’s waist, rocking his hips slowly.

"You're still talking." Garak starts moving inside him, catching a punishing rhythm fast.

Julian starts to say something sarcastic but it’s soon lost in a delighted scream as he throws his head back.

"Now that's better." Garak bites his shoulder as he keeps moving, faster and more erratic now, delighting in the abandon of the human.

Julian pushes back and tries to keep up, but soon his entire body is thrumming and he loses himself to the sensations instead.

Garak's pace becomes faster and more erratic and soon Julian is shouting, his whole body shivering and white sparks behind his eyes. Garak follows him soon after, screaming something in kardassi. 

Julian eventually comes down enough to catch his breath, body shaking on the grass and legs still loosely wrapped around Garak. He glances up at him with dazed eyes. “That was quite the lesson, Mister Garak.”

Garak smiles lazily and pulls him closer. "And I have several more I could teach you. Yet I'm afraid your hair got tangled again."

“And I wouldn’t mind giving you a few refresher courses about patience sometime.” Julian murmurs as he spread out across Garak and the grass, grinning brightly. “Hmm, then you’ll just have to fix it again, won’t you?”

"I'm afraid so. But as things are now, I don't think we'll be able to work on the runabout before sunset. It got in a really bad shape again." He sighs dramatically, pulling a curl with his lips.

“Oh dear, luckily we have plenty of water and food, and I think we could think of a few things to occupy us while you fix it.”

"Lucky us. I'm sure we'll be so busy."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
